The proposed research is directed to developing a brain model which depicts the cardiovascular alterations which occur with brain damage. We utilize the cold-induced lesion for producing brain injury in rats and monitor blood pressure and pulse rate in the unanesthetized animal. We propose to measure changes in blood pressure and pulse which occur with increased intercranial pressure as well as determine the effect increased intracranial pressure has on the cardiovascular response to atropine, mecamylamine and propranolol.